youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiskers Pack
The Whiskers pack was formed in 2000 by three Benx Females called Nakomis, Holly and Ryley and two roving males called Beetle and Aries. Nakomis and Aries established dominance but Aries' rign was short, he died on 2001. Nakomis was pregnant and she gave birth to aries' pups named Artemis, Lancelot and Zola. All pack members helped raising the pups and none of them died. The alpha male now was beetle next to Nakomis. Next winter Holly mated with a roving male called Dangerous Dave and she fall pregnant, in spring (2002) both preganant females gave birth, Nakomis let Holly stay. Nakomis gave birth to Scratchy, Pozzo , Lucky and Ungly pup. sadly lucky was predated by an eagle and Holly gave birth to Roongy and Duke but both pups died. They had a fight with the Baobab pack and Lancelot got bad injured but luckily he survived. In winter the Vivian Pack moved near their territory and became their new rivals. Roving male Maximus mated with Artemis and Zola. In spring (2003) Nakomis evicted both females and later they re joined without pups. Nakomis gave birth to Rufus, Murray, Kathleen, Vialli and Rose. all pups made it to adulthood, Unfortunately in fall their mother Nakomis died of Distemper, so Holly as one of the eldest females took dominance next to beetle but visious Ryley not happy with her subordinate roll attacked Holly hurting her bad, she became new alpha female next to beetle, but that same month Vialli ousted Ryley and she was kicked out but she teamed up with some males and formed the Gattaca. Holly mated with the alpha male Beetle too, in spring (2004) Holly gave birth to three pups called Nugget, Flower and Steadfast,Vialli Gave birth to Sonick and Knukles all pups reached the adulthood. At this time holly died. Next winter most of the resient males went on roving and a group of roving males from the baobab consisted of Digger, Panthroo, Zazu, Tarzan,Rosco and Bosco joined and kicked beetle and the remaining males off, The whiskers males joined other packs. The males fought for dominance until Panthroo won, later Digger challenged him and Digger won, Zazu challenged him but couldnt win, then Bosco and Rosco but couldnt Overthrown Digger either so they went on roving again except for Panthroo that stayed. Vialli and Digger had a litter(2005) that consisted of Ren, Stimpy, Gregorious, DriftHowl, LongTooth and Cepheus. Sadly Vialli died of mange. And Flower Took dominance next to Digger. In spring 2006 They had a litter that consisted of Centaurus, Rumour, Draco and Naomi.In winter Rumour and flower mated with a Scooter male called Houdini when digger wasnt watching. In spring Flower gave birth to Minecraft, Zelda, Sega and Wii and Rumour to Amira, Rita, Alexander and Ella. All the pups made it to adulthood, they had a few fights with the Vivan and the Baobab. Their 2008 third litter consisted of Logan, Mitch and Greyback. Their Fourth Litter 2009 consisted of Tinker Bell, Cruise, Machu pichu and Cepheda, sadly Cruise was predated. Their fifth litter 2010 consisted of June, Popkat and Finn, in fall they attacked the Young Ones den and Shakespeare defended the pups then the Young Ones came and chased them off they left a pup behind, it was finn that was saved by shakespeare and adopted into the Young Ones. Their sixth litter 2011 consisted of Aligator, Crock and Lizard. Their actual litter is Baddiel, Stato and Skinner. Most of the litters fathered by Digger. Months later two Young Ones males called Hambone and Fang visited them in search of females but they chased them off, later they returned but a storm started and a lightning started fire burning half of their territory. A weeks later Skinner was predated by an eagle. Four months after that Digger and the rest of the pack went to hunt, Digger was hurt bad after being thrown away by the bull's antlers, unfortunately he got bad injured and in the night he died.the males started fighting for dominance until Gregorious won. In mating season all the adult males left on roving, sadly Crock died while roving. Only Aligator, Lizard and Stato stayed, two young ones males named Hambone and Timber and one Sequoia male named Finn joined and kicked the 3 males out, Hambone took dominance next to flower and mated with her, Next week all the males returned, they killed Finn and chased away Hambone and Timber. Gregorious took back his position as alpha male. Rival packs The whiskers main rivals were the Baobab and the Benx pack. Later the Benx pack died out and the Vivian became their new rivals. Then the Baobab moved away, and the Commandos formed near their territory and become other of their rivals. Then the Young Ones and Scooters formed near their territory becoming their new enemies. Later the Geckos formed but then moved away, the Sequoia established their land near them becoming their new enemies. Later on the Scooters died out. Today the whiskers main rivals are the Commandos, the Young Ones, and Sequoia Current members: The Whiskers has 21 members. Flower Alpha Female Gregorious Alpha Male Cepheus Naomi Centaurus Sonick Knuckles Amira Minecraft Zelda Logan Mitch Machu Pichu Ella Rita Cepheda Aligator Lizard Baddiel ' ' Stato Category:Content Category:Packs